Operation: Perfect Date
by best with breadsticks
Summary: One-shot: As a thank you to Angela for being such a good friend to Bella, Edward, with the help of Emmett and Jasper, is determined to secretly make this the best date ever.


Author's Note: This was for a fanfiction challenge on Novel Novice Twilight. The challenge was simply to write a story that took place in winter...yeah... I thought we needed more Angela and Ben love...yeah...okay. I'm done here. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything _Twilight _related.

***

The white flakes gently toppled down upon the warm winter coats of the students of Forks High School. The piles of white, fluffy were increasing in size as the day proceeded; thus leading the administration of the school to set the children free into the world.

When the announcement had been utter through the crackling PA system of the high school, Bella Swan had glanced over at her boyfriend, Edward Cullen, as if silently asking if she could stay with him, for she knew Charlie would be out due to the horrid road conditions.

Edward saw her look, and, for probably the first time ever, shook his head, denying her. He leaned over to whisper that he had been planning a surprise for someone with the help of Emmett and Jasper. It wasn't going to take all day, but he'd still be out for a bit.

And though he would be out, that didn't mean she couldn't go hand with Alice. He knew she was just dying – well, not literally – to give Bella a full make-over. Edward couldn't help, but thinking back on the multiple shopping trips Alice had gone on to acquire enough clothes to cloth a small third world country.

Bella seemed disappointed, but nodded, accepting his terms. Edward promised that she'd only be with Alice for a relatively short amount of time. Which meant Alice couldn't completely change before Edward returned.

Finally, the shortened day ended. A snow day was a blessing to all students. Just knowing that you wouldn't be trapped for a full day at the place that could only be described as a jail, was a gift. This gift was not only given to Miss. Swan and Mr. Cullen, but also Miss. Angela Weber was feeling its blessing.

The dark-haired girl with glasses crossed her arms tightly across chest. She shivered, biting her lip, glancing around as she proceeded down the walkway to the parking lot of the high school. She was going to be – hopefully – meeting Ben. Also known as, the boy she was _very_ interested in.

Angela could see Ben leaning against what looked like Mike Newton's SUV. The snow was blurring the girl's vision, so she couldn't be entirely sure it was Mike's car, but she could guess.

She waved at Ben from the pathway, smiling.

He saw her through the blur of white and returned the wave, taking a few steps toward her in an attempt to meet her part way.

"So," He began when he was close enough. "What are the plans for today?" Ben shoved his hands into his pockets and turned his head to face her. Angela half-blushed at the fact he was looking at her, bowing her head lower to hide it.

"Well," She glanced up at him. "We probably shouldn't be outside too long due to the temperature and snow, so how about we –"

He cut her off. "I think we should go for a walk. It would be more private than going anywhere. Since everyone will be trying to avoid the snow." He shrugged staring at her expression.

"But it's kinda cold, remember?" She bit her lip. Things weren't looking too good for this potential couple. It was all kind of awkward.

About twenty feet away, hiding behind Emmett's industrial sized, monster of a truck, Jasper, Edward and Emmett watched the possible future couple. It had been Edward's suggestion that Ben ask Angela out for the day, after Edward had caught wind -- through the use of his mind reading -- that school would be letting out early.

Edward knew that Angela had had a crush on Ben for some time now, and as a thank you to her for being so kind and nice to Bella when others – namely Jessica – weren't so generous, Edward was determined to make this potential couple an official couple.

"How are things going with the little love muffins?" Emmett asked peeking around the side of his truck.

"He wants to go for a walk, and she doesn't think they should be outside in this weather." Edward replied, watching the two-some carefully. From where he was squatting he could hear Angela's mind crying out for something to keep her warm.

Edward turned to Jasper. "Jasper, could you –"

"Already on it," Jasper said, as he concentrated his energy into convincing Ben that he was feeling sympathetic and needed to keep his potential lady warm.

And, as if on cue, Ben reached out and wrapped his arms around Angela, pulling her closer to him. Edward noticed the blush on her cheeks redden as she turned her head to rest it gently against his chest.

"Ben?" Angela's voice was muffled into his jacket, not that she minded.

"Yes, Angela?" There was a faint smile tracing his lips. Edward took notice and smirked.

"I'll go for the walk with you, if you promise to hold me _this_ close." She smiled, looking up into his eyes. The smile on his face widened, as he hugged her even closer to his body, not wanting to let her go.

"Of course," he agreed. He kept on arm wrapped around her, as he maneuvered himself into a better walking position. He let his other arm fall limply at his side, spinning his head around to see her with her head pressed against his shoulder.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded, and they were off.

From behind the truck, Emmett sprung up much quicker than his two brothers. "Follow those two love muffins!" He cried, chasing after Angela and Ben, who were lost in their own little world.

"_Emmett,_" Edward called to him in a harsh whisper, as he followed after his brother with Jasper in close pursuit. "You can't let them see you. Remember what I told you earlier? We are _secretly _doing this. Letting them see us would ruin the secret."

"Sorry," Emmett apologized. "I forgot this was Operation: _Secretly _Make This the Best Date Ever. Or as I like to call it, Operation: SMTTBDE." Emmett grinned, when Edward rolled his eyes at him.

"Just hide behind that bush." Edward motioned with his head to a bush not too far away from where they were standing.

"Roger, Captain Edward." Emmett saluted him before ducking and rolling off behind the bush. He popped up quickly and gave Edward a thumbs up once he was in the proper position.

Edward turned to Jasper, who didn't say anything. Jasper only response to Edward's glance was just walking over to where Emmett was half-hidden behind the bush. He moved himself next to Emmett so he could have a clear view of the couple walking by.

Edward could hear Angela's and Ben's thoughts growing louder as they walked closer and closer to him. He needed to think quick on his feet for a way to keep Ben and Angela stopped in front of the bush him and his brothers were going to be hiding behind.

Edward glanced around him swiftly, noticing a small café not two-hundred yards from where they were positioned. He could smell the lofting scent of lattés, coffee, and hot chocolate in the air. A hot beverage seemed like a way to stop them in their tracks.

"Emmett," Edward called to his brother. Emmett perked up from behind the bush.

Once Edward had his brother in sight, he continued, "Could you go buy two hot chocolates and bring them back here? I have an idea."

Emmett grinned, "Roger."

And with that, Emmett briskly, but still in a very fast manner, strolled his way over to the café. He needed to get there and back before Angela and Ben reached the spot where they were hiding. This feat wasn't going to be too hard considering Emmett was a vampire after all.

Emmett walked into the café and purchased two of the largest hot chocolates they had. The wait for the employee to make the drinks was nearly unbearable. Emmett gazed around the room, taking note of something in the corner of the café.

Mistletoe.

Emmett grinned. This whole romance between Ben and Angela was taking far too long. It was obvious Edward wasn't very good at getting a relationship moving considering the fact he had been alone for more than a hundred years. Emmett was going to get the love bug to bite those two love muffins whether they liked it or not.

Upon hearing that his hot chocolates were ready, he threw a twenty down on the counter and left the café quickly, grabbing the mistletoe from the corner on his way out the door. He slid the mistletoe into his coat pocket and proceeded back to his brothers just as Angela and Ben were arriving.

Edward sprinted over to Emmett grabbing the hot chocolate from him, and, in a flash, the hot beverages were standing just in front of where Angela and Ben were walking. The two-some looked at one another, before glancing down at the drinks in front of them.

"Were those there before?" Angela asked, as she moved her head slightly away from Ben's chest.

"Umm…I don't think so…" He furrowed his brow, leaning in towards the drinks.

"_Weird_." Angela re-rested her head against Ben's shoulder, as the wind picked up. She shivered, causing Ben to pull her closer.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward were watching the pair closely from behind the bush. Edward could hear in their minds their confusion and the possible chance that they were just going to pass by the drinks he had placed out for them.

"Jasper, make them trust the drinks." Edward knew his plan would fail if they didn't take the bait. Angela and Ben needed to stay where they would have a place to watch them from.

Jasper nodded and began to concentration on the two again. It wasn't long before, Angela and Ben had both lifted their own drinks and were enjoying them together. Edward smiled, knowing that eventually they'd fall for each other. It was the perfect thank you to the girl who was kind to his darling Bella.

Edward was too busy listening to their thoughts that he failed to notice Emmett was missing.

Emmett was halfway up the tree nearest to the couple, reaching out to the branch that hung just above their heads.

This was going to be perfect; a movie worthy scene.

He lined the mistletoe up so that it would hang mere inches above them. This was going to be ten thousand times more romantic than Edward's stupid hot chocolate plan, and once again prove why Emmett got a lady before his hundred birthday, unlike _some_ people.

He hung the mistletoe, just as Angela and Ben were lifting their cups up from the ground. They smiled at each other as they both sipped cautiously on their hot chocolates. The snow continued to fall gently upon their heads.

Emmett scurried back to his brothers without being noticed. He greeted them as soon as he returned.

"Hello, ladies. How is Operation: SMTTBDE going?" Emmett grinned at Edward's expression when he read his mind of what he was up to.

"You _didn't_," Edward narrowed his eyes at him. "And for the record, I was waiting for Bella. It's not that I couldn't get a lady before my hundredth birthday, it's just I was waiting for her."

"Yeah, yeah, use whatever excuse you want." Emmett waved his hand as if too brush off Edward's comment. "You know it's the truth. And now," Emmett turned his attention to the pair under the tree, "I have to make romance happen."

Before Edward could stop him, Emmett picked up a rock and gently lobbed it towards the tree on which the mistletoe was hanging. The rock hit the tree pretty hard, shaking some of the snow down upon the heads of the couple. They both looked upward, only to notice Emmett's little present.

"Oh, mistletoe…" Angela said, as she stared up at the branch.

"Yeah…mistletoe…and we seem to be under it." Ben looked at her. She smiled shyly, turning her head, so he couldn't see the blush on her cheeks.

"We don't have t—" Angela started, but Ben cut her off by taking her chin in his hand and turning her face to him. They both smiled, knowing very well what was going to happen.

"But we can't break a tradition." Ben countered, before very softly kissing Angela's lips. Her return of the kiss not only surprised Ben, but herself as well. If they had been lost in their own little world earlier, they were lost in their own little universe now.

Emmett smirked at Edward, who was reading both Angela's and Ben's thoughts. In both their minds, they agreed that this was indeed their best date ever. Edward turned back to Emmett, still angry over the methods he had used.

"You see," Emmett motioned to the pair. "This is why I had a lady before I was a hundred because I know romance. You know Bella really doesn't know what romance is like, 'cause if she was --"

"Emmett, _never _under circumstance use the words 'Bella' and 'romance' in the same sentence again, or I can't be held accountable for my actions." Edward warned him.

"Its okay, Edward, we all have our strengths and weaknesses. I'm just better at the love stuff, and you're better at – Well," Emmett stopped to think of what Edward was good at.

"Emmett, I'm going to give you ten seconds." Edward growled.

Emmett put up his hands. "Hey, don't get all angry with me Mr.I-didn't-have-a-girlfriend-for-a-hundred-years."

"Ten." Edward said as he moved towards Emmett. Emmett stood up quickly and ran out of there, not wanting to face the wrath that was the un-dateable Edward Cullen.

As soon as Emmett was a good enough distance away, Edward sat back down next to Jasper. Jasper patted him on the back, feeling his brother's emotion. There was a bit of a silence, before Jasper finally spoke up.

"You know, a hundred years without a girlfriend is pretty sad."

***

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. :D Happy New Year! Woot! 2010!


End file.
